Forever Here For You
by azndreamwriter
Summary: W8! b4 reading this, read Trillinka's story, behind closed hearts. This story kinda builds on it. What will Theo do to get revenge? And at what lenghtes? Will the gang make out alive in one piece? Chap 9 up note: i changed chap 8,  R&R plz. UY and mbe JA
1. Disembark

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko!!!!!!

Well, this is my first story, and I know Ulrich's alittle out of character. But plz plz plz plz read Trillinka's story, Behind closed hearts first. Then this story will make much more sense. You should read it anyway because its an awesome story!!!!!!!!!

Read and review. Enjoy!

Ulrich's POV

I grab my bags and raced outta the bus as soon as I could. Being cramped on that bus next to Odd for 5 hours was something I wish I'd never have to do again. After the time Theo attacked me, he hasn't bothered Yumi, me, or any of the gang. His lack of activity was unsettling and made me kind of nervous. I saw Yumi and called out.

"Yumi! Over here!"

But before she could respond, that son of a gun Theo pulled her away. I tried chasing them, but by now, students and teachers crowded the area. I quickly called Odd on my cell.

"Odd! I just saw Theo pull away Yumi, and I have a feeling about whatever Theo's thinking about, it won't be good."

"Don't worry, Ulrich." Odd replied. "Jim and the teachers are holding all of the students right here. Their going to sort out the boys and girls, and let them go a little at a time, girls first. Plus, I can see Yumi. She's with the rest of the girls and Theo's with the guys, obviously."

"Thanks Odd." I answered.

"What are friends for?" he answered back.

Sighing, I cut the connection and wondered what would Theo's next move be.


	2. What now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko!**

Ulrich's POV

"Guys, I'm worried about Yumi," I said.

Everyone except for Yumi, who was serving a detention for being absent for 3 days in a week (thanks to XANA) was in Jeremy's room, talking about Lyoko and the stunts Theo pulled. So far, Theo hadn't tried to do anything except to try to keep Yumi away from us.

"I think we should be around Yumi more, and try to prevent Theo from getting Yumi in private. We should do what we did last time. It seemed to work pretty well."

Jeremy suggested.

"I sort of agree with Jeremy, but Theo will surely figure out what we're doing and hurt Yumi even more!" Aelita said.

"Well, I can't think of any solutions on an empty stomach! Lets get go for dinner! BONZEYE!" yelled Odd, running out the door. We could hear a loud thump as Odd dive/leaped down the stairs.

"Della Robbia! Get back here!" we heard Jim yell.

"Well, I'll get something to eat…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"It'll be alright, Ulrich, I just know it." Said Aelita, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Aelita. Hey, you or Jeremy going to come down for dinner?" I asked.

"We'll come down later. Jeremy and I are working on improving the skid's energy reserves."

I stepped out and walking slowly, shoving my hands deep into my pockets, a scowl on my face. In the court, I meet Sissi. I brushed past her before she could say "Ulrich, dear"

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I ran into Yumi, who was on her way out of the library, spilling all her stuff onto the ground.

"Um...uh… S-sorry" I stammered, quickly bending down to help her pick up her stuff.

"It's ok," Yumi said. "It happens all the time."

I could feel a blush creeping up onto my face.

I helped her pick up her stuff when I picked up a photo, which had tumbled out of a binder. It was a Christmas picture of Yumi and me, kissing. Odd had crept up on us and snapped that shot. I wasn't able to delete the photo because Odd had stashed his camera.

"Um… can I have that back? " Yumi asked blushing a little at the photograph/

"Oh, ya, sorry," I said awkwardly and resumed picking up her stuff. Why did she have that picture still? Does that mean she likes me? Does she love me? Or did I just ruin our relationship, by staring at that photo? Endless thoughts tumbled through my mind, as I finished picking up her stuff, heading off for dinner, me and Yumi side by side, not noticing her hand, slipping into mine.

A dark, angry pair of eyes followed our progress to the cafeteria, trembling in anger, never blinking.


	3. Who goes there?

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko Note: everyone in the gang is 16-17 and have driver's liscenses Plz review and enjoy 

Ulrich's POV

After dinner and in our dorms, I thought about Theo, our 2nd biggest problem next to XANA. I had warned Yumi to lock her dorm doors and windows. I really hope she followed my advice. She probably would have locked her doors anyway, even if I did warn her anyway. I convinced Jeremy to conceal a motion sensor camera thingys in the hall in front of Yumi's dorm's door. I had snuck up to the roof and under Jeremy's instruction, installed a camera overlooking her window. These cameras were miniscule and by what Jeremy said, they leaked energy from the lighting electric wires running through the building. Jeremy also had told me these cameras wouldn't be running 24/7. They could be activated from Jeremy's computer or by motion inside the camera's sensor's range. I didn't tell Yumi though, or at least, not yet. I was still debating whether or not to tell her, because she might take it as an invasion of privacy. But, she was an understanding girl, and she would know that this was for her best.

With some security measures in place, I could finally fall into an easy sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Normal POV

A silent intruder crept through the halls, avoiding nighttime patrolling teachers, slipping through the campus like a ghost. At the dormitories, he scaled a pipe to the second floor. Creeping to Ulrich's and Odd's dormitory, he jiggled the dormitory's door. Locked! But, he wouldn't give up that easily. In fact, he'd expected this. Crouching by the door, the intruder began to pick the lock.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ulrich's POV

I held Yumi in my arms, locked in deep, passionate kiss. Yumi seemed to grow heavier and heavier, until I could hold on no longer. She slipped out of my embrace screaming, "Ulrich! Don't leave me!" She fell into Theo's embrace, and theo pulled her closer to him, pulling her to a kiss. "Nooooo!" I yelled, and I fell into a dark void.

I woke up with a start, all sweaty and panting. That's when I hear a sound. A weird, jiggling sound filled my mind, as I tried to identify it. That's when I realized what it was. _The door_. _Somebody is trying to get in! Theo. _

I crept to the door, and tensed myself.

Theo's POV

_Almost there, _I thought to myself. Once I get inside, I'll make that bastard Ulrich, pay for what he's done. That's when the door opened. I looked up in time to see Ulrich's foot connecting to my chin, followed by a punch into the gut, and one into the face. That was the last I saw of that night.

Ulrich's POV

I opened the door to find some one crouching there. In the dim light I could not identify who it was. My foot snapped up instinctively into a kick, which I followed up with two, swift, punches, one to the gut, one to the face. Out cold instantly. I leaned down, and found, to no surprise, Theo. I could of, maybe even should of killed him on the spot for harming Yumi and attempting to breaking into my room. But I restrained myself and I dragged Theo down to the forest, and bound his wrists with some copper wiring. Dusting my hands off, I returned to my dorm and woke Odd and told him about what had just happened.

"Ulrich, what did you do to provoke him this time? I mean, he's like a hornet's nest. Stab the nest, and all the hornets come out." Odd stated.

"Well, I'm not sure what I did, but I really hope he doesn't take it out on Yumi."

I replied. "He's done already too much damage."

"I'll call Jeremy and let him know," Odd answered.

"I don't think we need to bother Yumi about this, or at least, not right now. She's got a lot on her plate right now."

"I wonder how I'll get to sleep now. After this, I don't think I can sleep easy for a long time." Odd said, dialing Jeremy's cell.

"I don't I will either," I said. But despite this, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Firing squad

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Code lyoko!!! But, I own Daigon and Kadic's firing range idea!**

**This is gonna be a short one, but it adds a element into the story.**

With Odd, Odd's POV

"Please please please please please!" I begged Daigon. (AN Diagon is my character. He's 17, and in charge of the firing range)

"Fine," Daigon gave in. "You are allowed onto the firing range, though I think I'll regret this decision."

"Ya!" I exclaimed.

"As you know, the firing range is in the forest, marked by a path. First, I'll go over some of the rules. Don't fire at other people's targets unless they let you. Never ever, ever run out onto the firing range, even if you run out of ammo. There will be a break once in awhile where you will be allowed to retrieve your ammo. When not firing, keep your air soft gun on lock or if you use a bow, keep it unstrung. If someone who isn't allowed on the range or if you see someone breaking one of these rules, report them to me. Got it?"

"Yup!" I said.

"Also, during lunch, you're allowed onto the firing range if I'm on site. Actually, As long as you either have permission from Mr. Delmas, Jim, or me to be on the firing range, you can go on."

"Alright!" I exclaimed again.

"Since classes are over, and we have some time before dusk, why don't we get some shots downrange?" Daigon asked.

"Sure why not?" I answered.

"Great. Grab your gun or bow and meet me on the range." He replied.

I jogged over to my room, happy that I was finally allowed onto the firing range. I grabbed my gun, and a canister of 500 BBs. In my spare time, I had spray painted all of my BBs purple, for easy identification. I had a black Desert Eagle, which had a C02 cartridge space to give my gun an extra punch. I slide a clip into the gun and locked the trigger. After some debating, I also clipped on a CO2 cartridge. Running down to the firing range, I was wondering how my first firing session would go.


	5. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

You know what I said about the gang all having licenses? I think this is the part where some driving skillz will be recognized. After, plz read and review!!!!

Ulrich's POV

I woke up around 9:00. It was Sunday. No school. Today I just planned to kick back and relax. Maybe drive that Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 3 that my dad grudgingly bought so I could get around town more easily. But, my grades were better, thanks to Jeremy and Aelita. I was getting mostly B's, and some B-'s. Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, I took a quick shower and went down to the parking lot where the sky-blue Lancer sat waiting.

I unlocked the door and climbed in admiring the sleekness of both the exterior and interior. Sticking the keys into the ignition, I pressed the gas pedal. The 2-liter engine roared, showing off immense horsepower. Unknown to my dad, I had upgraded the engine to the one of the Lancer Evolution 8's. Pulling slowly out the parking lot, I rolled down the windows and enjoyed the cool, morning breeze. I drove off onto the interstate, eager to see what this baby could do.

On the interstate 

I pushed down the gas pedal, and the car accelerated from 1 to 60 in what seemed like 1 second. Beautiful. Pulling of the interstate, I drove back by local, pulling some sweet drifts and even an Ollie while I was on a deserted road. The engine purred when I accelerated, growled when I slowed, and responded to my touch of the gas pedal.

It was 11:00 when I saw a purple car. Lo and behold, behind the steering wheel was Odd himself. He had an admirable car, with pretty good horsepower, neon purple under glow, and some fancy chrome hubcaps. I drifted up behind him and at a stop, roared my engine, challenging him to a race. He called my cell, and his voice wafted out over the purring of both our cars.

"Ulrich, are you crazy? We're on like, a 25 mph speed limit road!" Odd yelled.

"Just kidding, just kidding Odd. Anyway, did you see Yumi today?" I asked.

"Always being Romeo, with Juliet always on your mind," teased Odd.

"Shut up Odd. I'm serious." I replied, blushing at his remark.

Right then, the light turned green, and we had to drive.

"Got to go, Romeo, don't want to scratch my car. Plus, its I think the firing range is open." Odd laughed, hanging up.

Sighing, I hung up as well, and me and Odd going separate ways. Just then, I spotted a green car, with tinted windows. There was nothing special about the car, except for the fact that I remembered that Theo had a green car that looked like this one. Even examining it closely, I couldn't tell whom the driver was. But, out of curiosity, I followed the car. After a few lights, I, with some surprise, discerned that the driver was Theo! And peering even closer, I could see that there was a passenger, but thanks to the tinted windows, I couldn't see who it was. I really really really hoped it wasn't Yumi.

Yumi's POV, Earlier in the morning, around 9:00 at her dorm

I finally was ready for the day. I had just taken a shower and a change of clothes. I went out for a walk, a skip in my walk, and a tune in my head. I figured that I should go to visit my family, and walked over to our house. Reaching down down into my pocket, I retrieved my keys. I unlocked the door, and stepped in.

"Hello, father, morning, mother." I greeted my parents.

"Morning," they answered in unison.

"Where's Hiroki?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to a sleepvoer with some of his friends." my mother replied.

"Hey, by the way, did Ulrich leave any messages for me?" I asked.

"No, but Yumi, you know how I feel about Ulrich," My father said.

"Ya, right, you don't think I should be spending time with him. I know how you talk to him when you think noone's listening!" I challenged.

Normally I wouldn't have talked back like that, but due to some recent events, I was more protective of Ulrich.

"Yumi! That is no way to talk to your father!" scolded mother.

"I've had enough of Ulrich! From now on, you are forbidden to go near Ulrich!"

"What! Why? You afriad that he's going to hurt me?"

"Yes I am!" Father said sarcastically.

"Do you know what the other people say about Ulrich?"

"No, what!" Father challenged me.

"They say that he'd do anything for me! He'd jump off a cliff if that made me happy!"

"Ya right." Father snorted.

"You know what, I'm sick of this! I may be forbidden to go near him, but you can't stop me from loving him!" I yelled, storming out of the house, tears in my eyes.

I ran all the way back to my dorm, and slammed my door closed. I flung myself onto my bed and cried. There was a knock on the door, and I opened it, hoping it was Ulrich. But, unfortunately, there Theo stood, and he pulled me out of my room.

"Not a word, my princess," Theo whispered into my ear. Fear rose up in me again replacing my sadness. I wondered what he wanted this time. But I walked next to him keeping pace, trying not to anger Theo. We walked down to the parking lot, where he pulled me into his green, window-tinted car. He drove to an unknown destination. For once in a long time, I felt truly powerless.

**Plz review!!!!! I have the grande finale all set up, but i need some filler. review and give me some ideas! ill probably pick the top 3 -5 and dedicated the remaing chapters to them! thanks for reading!**


	6. Crazy driver!

**Fine** **, you guys win with your stony silence. NO reviews… sniff lol but any way, I couldn't contain myself so now, im writing the rest. It's gonna be great! Note: I gonna set Daigon (remember, dude who controls firing range?) as Theo's longtime buddy got it, this'll be important later on! PS: the Povs in the next few chapters are probably gonna go short, and fast.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Ulrich's POV 

I followed Theo's car surreptitiously, and hoped that he would not notice that a sky-blue Lancer was tailing him. So far, I hadn't had any luck with identifying the mysterious passenger. I tailed him for a couple of blocks, when he suddenly bolted. Gunning my engine, I accelerated, knowing that I had been caught red-handed.

Theo's POV

I had finally got Yumi into the car and was driving to a secluded spot, where I could punish her for her insolence. That was when I noticed a beauty of a car tailing me. At first, I hadn't noticed, but after a few blocks, I got paranoid. Shifting the mirror, I identified the driver. "Ulrich," I muttered under my breath, making sure Yumi didn't hear. It might raise her hopes up and that wouldn't do. I really hoped she didn't see Ulrich yet, because it might make her do something stupid. _Oh well, time for plan B, _and I veered of the street onto a back road.

Odd's POV (at the firing range)

The steady cracking of weapon discharges could be heard across the sunny, spring day. I glanced over at Daigon. He was the best shot I'd ever seen. Right now, he was walking sideways, wielding dual Berettas, firing them off. Each shot hit the innermost ring. Just earlier in the day, I had seen him take a fantastic shot with a sniper rifle. It was a shot of about 1,100 yards away. And to top it off, it had hit almost right on dead center. I returned back to my own firing.

I steadied my grip on the pistol, and cracked off a trio of shots with my Desert Eagle (practically every Airsoft gun at the firing range is semi or fully automatic). One of the shots went way off, and almost missed the target entirely. But the other two hit right on the bull's eye.

It had been Jeremy's idea to practice on the firing range like I was on Lyoko. So I set my target onto a machine belt, which would raise, lower, and move it back and forth. I took a breath, and started firing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ulrich's POV

I swung my car around to follow Theo. He accelerated onto a deserted back road, on which he could go with out worrying about speed limits. I gunned my engine and followed him, keeping our fenders at least 4 feet away from each other. Soon, we came upon a windy road. I could tell that Theo had loaded his car with power steering, because he always over drifted, but the car seemed to right itself. But I tailed on anyways, knowing perfectly well that I was the better driver. Soon, the road straightened out, and Theo pulled a nasty surprise on me. His car's exhaust started to spew out gouts of blue fire. Theo, was feeding the car nitrous oxide, the super fuel of street racers.

Yumi's POV

I've probably never felt so scared in my entire life. Theo had bound my hands in front of me and handcuffed me to the door. _I wonder where he got these handcuffs, how he got them, and at what lengths? _I was scared that he was accelerating. Whom or what was he running from? I peered into the side view mirror, disguising my intentions with a cough. That's was when I realized why Theo was high-tailing it. Ulrich was pursuing Theo! A spark of hope reignited in me. I just hope we'd all get through this in one piece.

Ulrich's POV

In open road chasing a car with nitrous, you don't have a chance unless you have nitrous as well. _I hope there is a windy section of road ahead. He'll have to cut the nitrous. Unless he's really stupid, 'cause power steering won't help him if he's got nitrous on. Plus, he's a real crappy driver. _Gunning my car to its top speed, I just crossed my fingers and prayed. That's when I realized; this road cuts through the edge of the forest next to Kadic! _I wonder what he's up to…_


	7. Hot pursuit!

Dum dum dum… lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code lyoko!!!!**

**For you ppl who love racing, contribute some suggestions and ill edit the car chase!!!!!!**

Ulrich's POV 

We raced all the way to a cliff side, the road winding slowly up, a dangerous racecourse. One side solid rock, the other a 500-meter drop. A tiniest mistake could send you to your doom. Of course, Theo was stupid enough to believe he was a good enough driver to take on this course. I had raced it once against Odd, and nearly died (he was racing in a borrowed car, for you ppl who are attentive to detail). But, Theo went ahead, at top speed, with minimal nitrous on. I knew it was only a matter of time before he crashed, so I backed off. I had finally identified the passenger as Yumi. My blood boiled as I thought where he was going and what he was going to do to Yumi when he got there (Pervs, just close your mind. If Ulrich hadn't found Theo and Theo got to his destination, it wouldn't have been a love hotel).

We had finally gone through the Cliffside. He had slowed down, and cut the nitrous. That's when I attacked. I gunned the engine, and pulled my car's front tire next to his back tire. Just like the cops and in the video games, I nudged his car, making him spin out of control. I wasn't stupid like Odd and took some safety measures. I had reinforced my car in a discreet roll cage, and in the front bumper, covered up by the body kit, was a steel, police-style ram (you know, those things on the front of police cars). I focused, and rammed his car into the roadside. There was a hissing sound as one of the tires popped.

Now, we were near Kadic. He pulled Yumi out of the car, and ran, knife out. I jumped out of the car, and ran in hot pursuit, still wondering, what his intentions were.


	8. My Sacrifice to You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko!!!!!!!**

**Thank you ****melcho!!!!!!! I wonder why your pen name sounds so familiar? Hmmmm…. Oh well. To answer your review, Yumi isn't going to get hurt. Someone else will!!!! Lol. Alrighty then, this chapter is dedicated to melcho because he/she was kind enough to review! cough cough**

**ON with the show!!!!!!**

Yumi's POV 

I locked myself in a crash position as soon as Theo entered onto the road on the cliff. Theo noticed and sneered, "Don't worry, I'm a great driver," he laughed. _I highly doubt that,_ I thought. I still remained in my crash position. Soon, the cliff part was over. I took a deep breath, relieved that Theo hadn't crashed. That's when I saw Ulrich's car accelerate, getting ready to spin the car.

I barely assumed the crash position again when Ulrich struck. The door handle on my side broke, releasing the handcuff imprisoning me to the door. Pulling the handcuff from the door, I looked back. Ulrich was preparing to ram the car again! Ulrich's car rammed Theo's car on the driver's side, pushing the car off the road, into the forest.

"Come on!" Theo yelled, and pulled me out of the car, and into the forest.

Odd's POV

I retrieved my BB's, and decided to take a break. I turned off the camera that was recording my performance. It was Jeremy's idea to record my performance, so he could keep a log on my performance.

"Alright, I need to get to my AP classes! So get your ammo, and get to where ever you can go! Oh, and Odd, could you come over here? I need to talk to you!" Daigon shouted from across the range.

"Sure, just let me pack my stuff!" I replied back.

After I learned Theo was hurting Yumi (from Trillinka's story, Behind closed hearts. This is like a finisher for that story, ok?) I sort of went paranoid and kept my Airsoft gun with me. It couldn't kill, but it could potentially knock someone out cold. I cocked the gun, and locked the trigger. The C02 cartridge was full as well as the clip inside.

Walking over to Daigon, I asked, "You needed me?"

"Yes. I've been watching your performance, and I think it's pretty good. Two months from now, we're holding a district marksmanship contest between the high schools. And I want you on the team."

"Really? Ya!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Great! You keep that performance up Odd. Come on, let's go.

We started walking back to Kadic, Talking about the upcoming contest.

Ulrich's POV

I chased Theo to clearing, with nowhere for him to go. He had a cliff to his back, a river to one side, and me on the other.

"Don't move Ulrich, or I kill Yumi right here," Theo threatened, pulling his knife to her throat, her whimpering.

" Any way's, She's mine, like it or not. She'll never be yours." Theo continued.

"She, might be yours, but she'll never love you!" I shot back. "I mean, for starters, at least I don't hurt her like you do. I actually watch out for her, and I forgive her. You don't. I do."

I walked slowly sideways, edging forward a little at a time, in a combat stance. I continued to do so, distracting him from my movements by continuous taunting. That's when he snapped. He roared in fury, and lunged forward. For once in my life, I was too slow. He stabbed my right in the chest, right next to my sternum and right between my ribs (your sternum is that bone where all your ribs connect in your chest). Unknown to me, he had stabbed be about an inch below my heart. But, all I could feel was the pain. I sank to my knees, and pitched side ways. I couldn't hear a thing, though. I could see Theo laughing, Yumi screaming, but I just couldn't here them. I could only hear my heart. Failing. Da dum da dum. Missing beats. Struggling to keep me alive.

Odd's POV

Daigon started, saying, " crap! I forgot my keys at the range. You keep on going Odd, Ill run back and get my keys."

He jogged off, and I continued to walk back, when I heard voices. I paled, realizing that the voices where Ulrich and Theo. Creeping forward, I got to the clearing just in time to see Theo lunge forward and stab Ulrich in the chest.

Yumi's POV

My eyes widened in horror as I watched Theo lunge forward. I tried to get up, but couldn't, locked in place by horror. I saw blood squirt out of Ulrich's chest, pooling at his knee's. My mouth was locked in an endless scream, and I noticed Odd appear out of the bushes. Theo quickly pulled out the knife from Ulrich with a sickening squelch, and held it to Ulrich's throat, saying, "Don't move or I finish him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Odd's POV

I snapped my gun up, unlocking the trigger on the way up, went into a firing stance, and aimed at Theo.

"Don't move or I finish him," Theo said, holding the knife at Ulrich's throat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Daigon's POV

I got to the range, and picked up my keys from a bench. I jogged back, breathing lightly. I approached the clearing next to the river when I heard Theo's voice saying, "Don't move or I finish him."

Odd's POV

Theo said, "Ah, it appears, that I have backup. Daigon, some people are trying to steal Yumi from me. You know what to do,"

Before I could turn around, I felt a boot kick up and hit my wrist, sending the gun up, and into the hand of Daigon. Daigon was wielding my pistol and his pistol, and he slowly walked over to behind Theo. With no weapons, I lowered into a fighting stances, as well as Yumi.

" Daigon, why? He stabbed Ulrich for Heavens sake, and you still side with him?" I yelled, my voice shaking in anger and disbelief.

"Ha," Theo laughed, "Me and Daigon have known each other since pre-k, so over course he's on my side!"

I saw Daigon's gaze, which was directed to me. I saw anger, confusion, and fear in his eyes. A shock of realization hit me. He wasn't on Theo's side. He was merely keeping Theo in a false sense of security, and keeping and element of surprise.

He quickly lowered the pistols, and two shots rang out. They both hit Theo's hand, sending the knife to the ground. I saw him kick the knife to me, and kicked Theo to the ground. I picked up the knife. And walked over to Theo, turning the weapon on it's master. Yumi rushed over to Ulrich, cradling his head.

"Why, Daigon?" Theo asked Daigon, shaking in anger.

Daigon snapped at once. " Dammit Theo! You stab Ulrich, threaten fellow students, and you have the nerve to ask me why?"

With that, he smashed the butt of the pistol into Theo's head, knocking him out cold.

Turning his attention to Ulrich, he ordered me to call an ambulance, and I complied. He went off to inform the school of what had just happened.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Ulrich's POV

My body was racked with pain as I tried to open my eyes. Yumi was above me, cradling my head. The sight of her crying saddened me. I reached up with my hand, and wiped her tears with my thumb.

I said, "Yumi, I-I lo-lo-love y-y"

But I couldn't complete the sentence. I tried swallowing. Couldn't. I could feel my mouth opening and closing, but now sound came out. A tear slid down my cheek, as I was sad that I couldn't tell Yumi about how I felt. I kept trying, spasms of pain racking my body, until I fell into a blissful silence.

**Read and REVIEW Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The will to survive

Disclaimer I don't own code lyoko

Srry I haven't updated

Yumi's POV

"Miss Ishiyama, correct?" a doctor asked me. " the one who brought Stern in?"

I nodded in reply, too stressed to verbally answer. Everyone was here, waiting on the news of Ulrich. His parents were on their way. Daigon was here too, muttering to himself.

"Ulrich Stern is lucky to be alive right now. If the knife pierced one rib higher, it would have punctured his heart, and killed him. A rib lower, and the knife would've severed his trachea, and that would've killed him to. The knife pierced about an inch below his heart, and the tip is lodged into one of his lungs. The knife also fractured a rib, and his sternum. Stern has a 35 chance of survival."

I gasped in horror at the full extent of damage was revealed. _I can't believe Theo did all of that. I really really really shouldn't have tried to make Ulrich jealous. Why couldn't I see that he had feelings for me? I was completely blind. _

I buried my face in my hands, sobbing. If I could, I would take back every wrong thing I did to Ulrich, and tell him that I loved him. But, as just slipped deeper and deeper, into a state of complete breakdown and despair.

Sorry that I haven't update recently. And that this is a short chap. Here's something to keep you interested. It's stories like these that keep me going. Enjoy!

**Halo: First Strike by Eric Nylund (best sci-fi author ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**P249**

Linda's medical data winked on a display along with the entire Spartan roster: a long list of every Spartan's current operational status. Only a handful were left, almost everyone listed as WOUNDED IN ACTION or MISSING IN ACTION.

"No KIAs?" Dr Halsey murmured. She touched SPARTAN-034's entry." Sam is listed as missing in action. Why would that be? He died in 2525."

"ONI Section Two Directive Nine-Three-Zero," Cortana replied. "When ONI went public with the Spartan-II program it was decided that reports of Spartan losses could cause crippling lose of morale. Consequently, any Spartan casualties are listed as MIA or WIA to maintain the illusion that Spartans do not die."

"Spartans never die?" she whispered. Dr. Halsey swiveled out of the contour chair and pushed the monitors out of her way with sudden violence. "If only that were true."

Halo: Ghosts of Onyx by Eric Nylund P 370 

Now Kurt could concentrate on what had to be done.

He picked up Tom's MA5K. Its ammo counter indicated half a magazine. It would have to do. He grabbed the last missile launcher, too. He was sure he could find a use for it.

The "hill" around the center was only a meter tall now and shrinking rapidly as the concentric rings eased back to the floor of the room. The finlike towers folded inward, almost flat against the ground.

Elite snipers poke over the top of the hill and fired a tight cluster of plasma.

Kurt was too slow to dodge the shots. His SPI armor heated, cracked, and half of his chest plate shattered away.

Smoldering, Kurt dropped to his knees. Blackness clouded his mind. He struggled to stay conscious-fought his way back by sheer willpower, and his vision cleared.

The snipers backed away, not bothering to finish him off. More Elites appeared on the hill, now only half a meter tall, sinking even faster toward a level topology.

A Hunter pair appeared on the slight rise and assessed Kurt. They snorted, unimpressed.

_Almost there, _he thought. _Almost done. Almost won._

Kurt grabbed up the SPNKr launcher and fired from the hip. The missile rocketed toward one Hunter, hit, exploded, and knocked it off the top. Kurt leveled his assault rifle and sprayed the other Hunter, but it turtled behind its shield.

The rifle's bolt clacked-empty.

The Hunter stood and growled. Its mate, bloodied and still smoking from the missile impact, stomped toward Kurt, hands ready to tear him into pieces.

Kurt ventured a glance back. The rift was only a flicker now, and shrinking.

His mission timer read "0:47."

A sharp bark behind the Hunters made them halt in their tracks.

An Elite in golden armor strode toward them, gracing Kurt with a glance that was part disdain…and part respect. It jabbered orders at the Hunters and the others.

Kurt's translation software deciphered part of this: _"Damage not the center. Engineers with the Slipspace field shunts… Reopen the silver gate. Glory is ours!"_

A roar of thunderous triumph burst from the gathered Covenant.

Kurt struggled to rise. There was more pain than he'd ever felt, and his legs had turned into wet sand. His vision tunneled… but he got to his feet…and raised both hands into a fighting stance.

"You haven't won," Kurt said. "You still got me to get through."

The Ship Master assessed Kurt and nodded, perhaps understanding him, perhaps not. It gazed upon Kurt as an equal. A fellow warrior.

Around them the concentric rings settled to the floor, and with a whispered hiss, all of the ridges melded into a single smooth surface. The fins touched down silently, thirteen clamping armatures splayed two meters from the center of the room.

His countdown timer blinked at him "0:00."

He exhaled. The rift was closed. Kurt opened his team roster-subheading status-moved Will, SPARTAN-043; Dante, SPARTAN-G188; and Holly, SPARTAN-G003 to the missing-in-action column, adhering to the tradition of never listing a fallen Spartans "killed in action."

Kurt then highlighted Lieutenant Commandeer Kurt Ambrose… and moved that name to MIA as well- next to Kurt, SPARTAN-051.

The room started to spin. His mouth went dry. He tried to swallow. Couldn't.

His vision doubled and he thought he saw Tom and Lucy come back and get him… but it wasn't them. It was Shane, Robert, and Jane from Team Wolf Pack (These are just visions).

There were hundreds of Spartans with him on the platform- From Alpha and Beta Companies, Dante, Holly, Will, and even Sam… all ready to fight and win this last battle with him.

Hallucination? Maybe. It was nonetheless welcome.

The ghostly Spartans nodded, and gave him the thumbs-up "can-do" signal.

Kurt wouldn't let them down. All he had to do was single-handedly stop a Covenant army. One last impossible mission… the short definition of any Spartan. It was the least he owed them.

The Fleet Master Elite Snarled at Kurt, and the translation filtered through his helmet's speaker: "_One last fight, demon. You will die and we shall reopen the silver path."_

"Die?" Kurt laughed. "Didn't you know?" he told the Elite. "…Spartans never die."

Kurt turned his gauntlet face-up and pressed the detonator.

Great, Huh? For safety measures, I am telling you, I did not write First Strike or Ghost of Onyx. Eric Nylund did. Furthermore, have no connection with the making of Halo, so I don't own it. Plus, the detonator in the story, it detonated 2 cut-down Fenris nukes in Kurt's pack.

**C U!**


	10. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: You ppl know what I'm talking about.

Normal POV 5 days later

Ulrich struggled to his feet, taking deep breaths. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breath out, _he told himself. Walking slowly down the hall, he managed to get to the stairs. Most movement sent a ripple of pain through his chest. Odd jumped up next to Ulrich.

"How's life?" he asked.

"Just the same, but Sissy keeps on trying to send me a load of crap that she calls get-well cards." Ulrich replied.

"Here she comes. Good luck buddy." Odd said, and vaulted down the stairs, yelling like he was on a rollercoaster.

"Ulrich dear," Sissy simpered, "I have a surprise for you,"

"No," Ulrich said flatly. "I'm sick and tired of all this crap,"

Ulrich walked away stiffly, not looking back. He went to the bench where the gang usually meet, and hooked up with Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi.

"Odd?" Aelita inquired.

"In the cafeteria." Ulrich replied.

That's when Daigon collided into the gang at top speed, knocking down Ulrich and Yumi on top of each other. They quickly distangled themselves, blushing as they did so.

"Sorry you guys." Daigon said, huffing. "I looked for you guys as fast as I could. It's about Theo. He escaped and is armed. Killed the cops that came to arrest them. I got called to the police station because I was the sole witness. According to the police, He's got a shotgun, a pair of pistols, and his knife."

The news rocked the gang, particularly Yumi and Ulrich.

"How did he overpower them?" Jeremy asked.

"Not sure, but some how, he got his knife back, stabbed the policeman next to him, stole his keys, unlocked the handcuff, and killed the other policeman. He took their guns."

"That's just great." Yumi muttered.

Short, I know, but review and tell me if you liked the excerpts from the last chapter from the Halo novels. If you like, Ill keep on getting the occasional excerpt and put it in. If not, I won't.


	11. Sniper

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

I need ideas... really brain dead

* * *

Theo peered through the stolen binoculars, and readied the modified pistol. 

The pistol's elongtated barrel poked out of the tree branches, but it was painted a camo green.

His hands gripped the handle tightly, finger resting on the trigger. Even the hand was modified, enlargened to allow for a larger caliber bullet.

Each bullet had a small hole at the tip. An air pocket would gather there when shot, and the air pocket would do as much damage as the bullet itself.

He scanned Kadic, looking, for his prey.

Theo muttered under his breath the old sniper's saying. "One shot, one kill."

* * *


End file.
